


waking up is hard to do

by kelstabulous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just a little Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelstabulous/pseuds/kelstabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Oliver needs some help realizing the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes because I was overcome with feels. It hasn't been edited properly and is super duper short, so excuse the terrible-ness. I just really wanted some Felicity agency, ya feel me?

“Because of the life I lead, I just think that it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about.”

Felicity stared blankly at Oliver, frustration bubbling up from under her seemingly calm exterior. “Bullshit.”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow, taken aback by her sudden outburst. “Excuse me?”

Felicity stomped out from behind her desk and stared him down. “You heard me. Bullshit. You really think I’m going to buy that story Oliver?” She shook her head. “You’re sad, you’re lonely, you’re wallowing in your manpain, and I get it. Life sucks for you right about now, and you looked for the closest person who acted like she might have the slightest idea of what you were going through, and, on top of all of that, you managed to pick a woman who not that long ago was hellbent on destroying you and your family, and as far as we know, she still is!” Felicity narrowed the distance between them, her nose mere inches from his chest. “But I’ve got a newsflash for you, pal! Your weird, egotistical, masturbatory - yes masturbatory, because you've obviously got some weird self-obsession if you're going to sleep with every 'troubled soul' who seems like they're going through the same thing as you - romp with that way-sexy but totally psycho ice-woman isn’t going to make you any less lonely, any less scared, and it sure as hell isn’t going to heal any of these open wounds you’ve got going on. It’s going to make them worse.” Tears welled up in Felicity’s eyes, and she looked quickly away and wiped them on her hand.

“Felicity, I-“ Oliver began to speak, but was swiftly cut off.

“No, no sir. It’s my time to talk, and your turn to listen, so listen up.” Felicity jabbed him in the chest. “Maybe you don’t see it because you’re wrapped up in your whole Byronic hero ‘Look at me I’m so distant and wounded’ act (which is totally hot but so overdone, you and RPattz are getting real tiresome) but I see who you are Oliver, even if you don’t. I’ve been here this whole goddamn time and I’ve seen you for who you really are, through all of the bullshit you hide behind and I see the real you. You’re a good guy, you care, despite what you think.” Felicity took the papers from him. “Maybe you’re scared, but hell, isn’t everyone? Shutting those who –“ Felicity took a deep breath before continuing, “those who love you out makes for a pretty lonesome life, don’t you think?” At this she glanced up, and smiled sadly. “Let someone in, Oliver. Let yourself care for someone. I think it would do you a world of good.” She turned to walk away, brushing past Diggle as she rushed towards the elevator.

“What did you do to her?” Digg asked in a cautious tone once Felicity was out of earshot.

“I think – I think I might’ve broken her heart.” Oliver sighed, scrubbing his face. “I know she just broke mine.”


	2. Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to turn this into a little three-parter. Going with tradition, this is unedited and written in about 10 minutes, because I'm wild like that. I'm aware that I've got two works in progress, but one must work on what the muse wants, when the muse wants to.

“Not all of us are as lucky as you, you know.” Sara sat cross-legged on a table in the new foundry, stitching up a rip in her Canary costume. Taken aback by the break in the silence, Oliver looked up from his arrows in confusion.

“Care to elaborate?” He frowned. “I wouldn’t say I’ve been the… luckiest of people, if you know what I mean.”

Sara nodded towards the computer desks, where Felicity was working on something, dancing in her chair to whatever was playing in her headphones. “Not all of us have someone who supports us unconditionally.” She shrugged. “I mean, I have Nyssa now, but that was a journey. She doesn’t always agree with my choices, doesn’t understand why I value what I do. Digg has Lyla, but you and I both know that there are some things they just don’t talk about. It’s rare to find someone who would follow you to their own death because they believe so strongly in what you’re doing, in why you’re doing it, and most importantly, because they believe in you.” Sara snipped the thread and held up the pants to inspect her handiwork. “She’s special, Ollie. She’s the only one of us doing what we do out of the goodness of her heart, not because she’s got red in her ledger. Think about it.”

“You know very well why I choose not to think about it.” Oliver growled, refusing to meet her gaze.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Oh give it up, Oliver. You deserve something good to happen to you just as much as anyone else, maybe even more with what you’ve gone through these last few years.” Sara looked at him knowingly. “All I’m saying is that you need to figure out what you’re feeling about her, and you need to let her know. That stunt you pulled in May, it wasn’t fair to her. She cares about you, Ollie, more than you know. Give her a chance, give yourself a chance.” Sara smirked as she jumped down from the table, sauntering off to try on her pants. “You might be surprised at what good can come when you let the light in.”

Oliver sighed, dropping the arrow he was sharpening with a clatter. Felicity jumped at the loud noise, and turned around to give him a quizzical look. “Sorry, I just realized there’s something I forgot to do.” She shrugged, and turned back to whatever she was working on.

Maybe Sara was right, maybe it was time to let the light in for once.


	3. Oliver

Oliver sighed with pleasure as Felicity handed over a hot cup of coffee. “I love you.”

Felicity laughed and sipped from her own drink. “Be careful with that figure of speech there, you might actually convince less intelligent women than myself that you’ve fallen truly madly deeply for them.” Felicity winked as she went to walk out of his newly-reacquired office at QC.

“But what if it wasn’t a figure of speech?” He said softly under his breath, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“C-Come again?” She didn’t dare turn around, in fear of revealing the look of shock on her face.

“What if every time I’ve said those three words since I met you has been one hundred percent genuine, even if I didn’t realize it?” Oliver set his mug down and stood, moving towards her. 

He watched her wrap her arms around herself, and she turned to face him. “Why now? Why now, when you’ve had so many opportunities in the past?”

Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face, and looked to meet her eyes, blue on blue. “Because I’m done pretending, and I’m ready to be the one that waits, not the one waited for. I understand if you’re not… ready to jump in with me. But if there’s one thing I’ve realized in the last little while, it’s that I will wait for you until my last breath. You’re worth it, Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity smiled sadly at her partner, and wiped a tear from her eye. “You’re right, I’m not ready.” She reached out to grab his hand, and gently squeezed. “You’re not ready either, Oliver. We’ve both done a lot of growing up together, but jumping into this blind is only asking for trouble. I – I need you to show me that you’ve really thought about this, that you’re really willing to commit.” She let go of his hand and squared her shoulders. “I’m not a one-night sort of girl, I’m looking for someone for Sunday afternoon, not just Saturday night, if you know what I mean.” She turned to walk away again, and looked back over her shoulder. “So I’m going to take that time, and when I think I’m ready, and when you’ve showed me you’re ready, we’ll give this a go.”

Oliver smiled at her retreating back, knowing that he finally had a chance with the girl that could’ve gotten away.


	4. Epilogue

It was six months later when he knew she was ready, and that he had finally proven his worth.

She didn’t tell him so much as she showed him, when she jumped into his arms after a particularly gruelling mission that nearly ended in his own death, and kissed him like both of their lives depended on it.

It was in that moment he knew that the light had finally come in, and he wasn’t ever going to let it go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh.... I'm not sure how I feel about this. BUT IT HAD TO BE WRITTEN, ONE DOES NOT QUESTION THEIR ART!


End file.
